Shuugo's Rants
by Strifekun
Summary: hints of shounen ai:: ::hints of incest:: ::light angst:: Shuugo's inner rantings. Thoughts about Rena, Baramunku, and Reki.


**Shuugo's Inner Ramblings  
By:** _Reki Strife_  
**Rated:** _PG-13_  
**Warning:** _Obsessive-ness, lime, angsting, spoilers (sort of), shounen ai, hints of incest, light language, some sort of deranged fluff._  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the rights the series .hack//Udeden (better known as Dusk), though I own the complete set of episodes that I bought off of ebay . . . they are very good!!_  
**Notes:** _Shuugo rants on Rena, Baramunku, and Reki_

---------------------------------------------

Stupid Baramunku! Everyone thinks he so great . . . what's so great about him? He walks around all day like he owns the whole damn world, then has the nerve to flirt with _my_ sister! Who is he, to talk to her without out my permission! I'm _her_ twin brother, after all!

Humph. Ouuka, Milreiyuu, and Sanjuro all think I'm being way too dramatic over this! But I'm not! I swear it! And why the hell am I explaining it to you? I don't have to justify myself every time something like this happens!

Though Rena should pay more attention to me; I mean we are separated now! This is the only time I get to see her, though it's not really her, but a computer image. Though it's all the same to me! She's my sister, and just her presence is enough for me at times, but not when _he_ is here!

Stupid Baramunku! No wonder why that little blonde . . . what was his name? Reki? Well, no wonder why the little blonde hussy left Baramunku for Golly! I know I should be sorer at him for the kiss he slipped me when we collided, not that he didn't enjoy it; I know he planned it all, but still!

Anyway, I would much rather have Rena going out with Komiyan the 3rd! I mean, even that idiot would be better suited for Rena! He would be a lot easier to monitor . . . and the fact that we are the same age, makes me feel a lot better! For all we know, Baramunku could be a fifty year old pervert would likes' to molest young girls!

Hn! Jealous you say? Of who? Baramunku? No way! Rena is my sister, and I love her like a twin would love their twin of course! Jealous of Rena? Now why the hell would I be jealous of Rena? Cause I like Baramunku . . .

Oh god, is that possible? No! No! I do NOT like Baramunku! He's a weird pervert that is trying to molest my sister! All I want to do to him is decapitate him; and keep my twin from any harm he may bring to her!

But I do that to her too . . . don't I? Damn it! Maybe Rena is better off with him . . . I certainly can't protect her, and Baramunku would never ever dream of looking my way! Oh Kami-sama, what am I saying! I'm not like _that_! I'm not like _that_!

But that kiss me and the blonde hussy accidentally shared . . . I felt something, sort of. Damn it! I do like Baramunku, and I am jealous of Rena! This whole time . . . I thought that I was mad at him because he was trying to molest Rena, but my true objective was to get him to notice me!

Aa . . . what do I do now? Oh boy, this is confusing, who do I talk to about this? Who would want to listen? Who would accept me? Mom? Yea, maybe. Dad? He might blow a gasket and kick me out. Rena? She'll always accept me, but I do think that she might be sore that I'm trying to steal **her** Baramunku-sama!

"Shuugo?" a voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Sanjuro-san.

"Aa."

"What's wrong? You seem out of it today. Your performance in battle was lacking!"

"Oh, sorry . . . I guess that I came to a revelation of sorts. Something big has been on my mid awhile, and I just figured it out."

"Hn," he nodded, offering a hand to me, helping me up. "That's good, Shuugo. You know, you can always talk to me if you have any problems."

"Okay, thank you."

"Well, let's go. Baramunku, Rena, and the others are all waiting for us."

"Okay," I nodded, and followed after the older man silently. Though it hurt to here both Rena and Baramunku mentioned right after each other, I'd live with it. Well, for now anyway, until I could get the courage to tell Baramunku my feelings for him, myself!

~ Owari ~

------

Okay, since most of you are confused . . . I used the ORIGINAL Japanese names.

Chart:  
Baramunku = Balmung  
Shuugo = Shugo  
Ouuka = Orca  
Milreiyuu = Mireille

Hope that cleared everything up! (I have the imported anime, so all my info comes from that)

Well, yes, this was certainly strange, wasn't it? Heh, a jumble of incomplete thoughts! It's sort of like something you'd find in my own head, except not as sappy or not as happy. It didn't come out exactly the way I planned it, but I like it all the same!

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
